Possible Theories, Possibility of Being Pink
by the filth mizer
Summary: Imagine that Sakura's real hair is pale blonde, what happens at her party that her hair is died, for the rest of her life, pink? And what had Naruto did to the hat she had worn? What would she do to him?


((Ever wonder why Sakura hates Naruto so much? Ever wonder why Sakura's hair is pink and not some other color? I got these questions from a friend of mine, who she knows who she is. Thank you, Ayame-chan. It was during a Halloween Party, but I decided to make it a birthday party… because, birthdays are important, ne? Oh yeah, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, this is credited to you for creating an authentic manga such as your modern-day ninja manga… I dressed up to be Temari for Halloween!!! Oh yeah… I making fun of Sakura… TEE HEE!!!))

Possible Theories, Possibility of Being Pink

The view of kids playing, talking and yelling was heard from the hilly area of the grounds at Konoha's Ninja Academy in Konohagakure. There were many kids around, young and older kids, hanging around with each other. There were bullies and there were victims around, but more of the bullying type.

A girl sat on one of the hills, looking down at her bento box she had. She was eating her lunch and stared up at the clouds. Her short pale blonde hair fell down to her shoulder and she wore a hat to cover her big forehead. She was often teased about having such a deformity of her feature. Her big emerald eyes looked down. She could hear footsteps and looked up as a girl sat next to her.

She was trendy to Sakura, more confidants looking and a bit flashy for a little kid. Her shoulder length-blonde hair was in its usual hairstyle, a clip keeping a front strand from her face. Her blue eyes looked over at the emerald-eyed girl. She smiled over at the little girl who looked down.

"Guess what time of year, Sa-chan?" the confident-looking blonde said to her friend.

The other blonde looked up. "I know what you're talking about, it's my birthday…it's already March 27, and my mother is inviting most of the kids I know, remember?" she answered, looking over at the other with a look that of a puppy wanting it's owner's opinion of something.

The other sighed and smiled. "Yep! I'm definitely going and I know what to give you as a gift!!!" she said.

"Thanks, Ino!" said the other and they both smiled and waited for tomorrow.

Next Day

The doorbell rang and Sakura and her mother excitedly went over to the door and opened it. A bunch of little kids, looking similar to Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee, and Ten-Ten, came in, and wished Sakura a happy birthday. Sakura was actually excited and thought that this birthday was going to be a smash.

The next doorbell rang and a black haired kid with his older brother was brought inside. Yep, it was little Sasuke. The other guy that followed that was Naruto.

All the guests were there. They played all sorts of games, but Sakura was getting a little upset at the fact, she was still getting teased because of her stupid forehead.

She looked down and Ino came over to her.

"Sakura, don't be mad, they don't know what they're telling about you, you look good like you always do!" said Ino and gave Sakura pat on the back.

Sakura perked up and smiled back at Ino.

They had nice cooking from Sakura's mother and enjoyed more games, until someone said something to Sakura, again, about her forehead. Sakura wanted to cry and raced to her room. She shut the door and jumped on her bed and cried.

Ino sighed and walked to Sakura's bedroom door and knocked.

A muffled voice answered, "What do you want?"

Ino sighed. "It's me, Ino," she said.

"C'mon in."

Ino opened up the door, and was shocked it was unlocked. She entered and walked over to the side of Sakura's bed. "Why are you flipping out about your forehead, it's not deformed…"

"I don't know why," said Sakura, softly, sniffling.

Ino looked down at her hands. "You should be stronger than that, Sakura, remember… I'm always by your side, no matter what!" she said and smiled down at Sakura. She put an arm around Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura, I'll deal with them, they don't know what they got themselves into, okay, Sakura-imoutochan?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and they both went back to the party.

The irony was it that Naruto had accidentally dropped something into the hat, but was clear. Sakura put the hat on and joined the others. Her hair was completely covered.

Sakura's mother called for desert.

The others marched into the dining room and sat down. They sang "Happy Birthday" and they watched as Sakura took her hat off…

They all laughed, except for Ino, who was shocked?

Naruto was laughing of course, and dropped on the floor. Sakura was blurred with anger and she punched Naruto in the head. "NINCOMPOOP!!! I HATE YOU!!!" she yelled and ran out of the room. Her hair was pink. Her mother was very worried and then told everyone that she'll call their parents, and they will come pick them up. Sakura's mother came into the room and saw that Sakura was crying.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Sakura looked up.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Mommy?" Sakura said, sniffling and sobbing.

Her mother looked sad as she knelt down beside Sakura and looked at the now pink locks instead of the usual pale blonde hair. She was very shocked. "This is permanent, sweetheart…" she said.

Sakura was a very angry. She knew who would do such a thing to her and she hated him now. She vowed that she would always hate him.

Sakura looked down.

"I don't want it to be pink, but it changed all of me…" she said, quietly.

"No it doesn't!" cried a voice and Sakura looked up at a blonde girl who was holding something behind her back. Sakura looked up.

"Ino?"

Ino looked down at Sakura and knelt down next to her, on the other side.

"The others went home together with Mr. Haruno, Mrs. Haruno, don't feel alarmed…" said Ino as she smiled. Mrs. Haruno stood up.

"Thank you, Ino-chan," she said and watched as Ino wrapped a red hair band around Sakura. "This is for you, as a gift, it goes well with you. And if anyone teases you, I'll make sure they won't do it again!"

Sakura hiccupped a thank-you and smiled.

"Thank you Ino!" she said.

From that day on, Sakura hated Naruto and had pink hair.

FIN 


End file.
